07 August 1982
Show ; Name *Peel's Pleasures ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1982-08-07 ; Comments *Fifth in the 1982 series of Peel's Pleasures. *The tracklisting details below come from the collection of Peel Mailing List member grang354. *Peel reveals that he has not heard the 'Post Horn Gallop' since he was seven years old, at a circus in Liverpool, and was probably the first piece of music he committed to memory. Another airing came in the first programme of the Peeling Back The Years series. *'Endless Sleep' by Jody Reynolds later turned up in John Peel's Record Box. Session *Fleetwood Mac, #8. Recorded 1970-07-07.Repeat of session first broadcast 22 August 1970. No known commercial release. Tracklisting :(JP: 'You're already ankle-deep in the penultimate Peel's Pleasures, with the usual assortment of eccentricities from the BBC Archives and my collection of records. Also a session from Fleetwood Mac, recorded well before they became the wearisome middle of the road ensemble they are today.') *Eddie Parker: Love You Baby *Fleetwood Mac: When I See My Baby (Peel Session) *(A militiaman who hits himself on the head with a spanner to make music) *Little Milton: Feel So Bad :(JP: 'Another one of my favourites is by Jody Reynolds, a sort of teen anguish ballad, but one with a happy ending, and some lovely guitar playing as well.') *Jody Reynolds: Endless Sleep *Fleetwood Mac: Buddy's Song (Peel Session) :(JP: 'By dint of skilful engineering and a measure, I must confess, of unscrupulousness, we've managed to keep Gloria Hunniford out of this particular programme, but the price we had to pay was Terry Wogan.') *(The aforementioned blarney specialist introduces a clip of a commentator from All India Radio, who seems content to name all the athletes in a race as 'lane 3, 4', etc) *Black Dyke Mills Band: Post Horn Gallop :(JP: 'I listen to lots of records of one sort or another, and one of the things which I always find interesting about recordings of old music hall artistes is the ones who were supposed to be funny are usually actually terribly unfunny by contemporary standards. Mind you, so are a lot of contemporary comedians. Well, in fact, most of them.') *Harry Fragson: The Other Department, Please *Fleetwood Mac: Jennie Lee (Peel Session) *Butterbeans & Susie: Papa Ain't No Santa Claus, Mama Ain't No Christmas Tree (1930) *(interview with a fake Santa Claus) *Rivals: Here Comes The Night :(JP: 'Here comes the football season, that's what I want to hear.') *Fleetwood Mac: 'When Will I Be Loved' (Peel Session) :(JP: 'My real name isn't actually John Peel at all. This was wished on me quite a few years ago by a secretary working for the pirate radio ship Radio London, and I was desperate for work at the time, so I wasn't going to argue with them. If I'd have been there a few months earlier, I'd have been called Mark Roman, so I had a fairly narrow escape. So John Peel it was. My real name's John Ravenscroft, and in fact I've got a son called Thomas Ravenscroft, and this is a record of a piece by a Thomas Ravenscroft. Not my son, cos he's only two. This was written in the early 15th century.') *Consort of Musicke: 'Yonder Comes A Courteous Knight (LP-John Maynard Character Songs)' (L'Oiseau Lyre) :(JP: 'A branch sinister of the family, I expect.') *Lee Perry & The Upsetters: Return of the Super Ape *(BBC Archive recording of an announcer who corpses when reading a news article about uses of animal dung) *Mobile Strugglers: Fattening Frogs For Snakes *Fleetwood Mac: Honey Hush (Peel Session) *Howlin' Wolf: Wang Dang Doodle File ;Name *Peel's Pleasures 7-08-82 ;Length *00:58:26 ;Other *Complete show. Very good sound at 192 kbps ;Available *http://www.mediafire.com/?zq2mknm1z31 Category:1982 Category:Peel shows Category:Peel's Pleasures Category:Available online